1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to computer workstations. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to assisting computer users in managing ergonomic issues related to computer workstations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ergonomics is the field of industrial engineering that deals with how humans interact with equipment and the ambient environment while performing certain tasks. Failure to incorporate proper ergonomics practices, such as improper equipment design, poor tasks design, and/or lack of environmental controls can cause a wide range of injuries to a person. These injuries include minor and transient injuries, such as mild headaches and muscle pain, to more serious injuries, such as carpal tunnel syndrome. Such injuries are particularly common when a user is working at a computer workstation.
Even at a computer workstation that has been optimally designed with careful consideration to ergonomic factors, a user may still misuse the workstation through improper posture, positioning of wireless input devices, poor work practices, etc. That is, even if a user has been trained in proper ergonomic behavioral practices, failing to consistently practice such behavior may expose the user to injury.